In U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,191, there is disclosed a blower assembly for blowing air on the evaporator coil of an air-conditioner which is employed in an automobile or truck. The blower assembly comprises dual squirrel cage blowers driven by an intermediate motor which are mounted in a two part plastic housing. The two sections of the housing are attached together and in direct engagement with the motor for mounting the motor in the housing. This mounting arrangement for the blower motor primarily is intended for use in air conditioning units installed in automobiles or trucks to be driven on city streets or highways.